Si no te hubieras ido
by DanyyxDD
Summary: One-Shot SebasxCiel


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso Aunque la trama de la historia es completamente creada por mi imaginación

**Parejas: **Sebastián x Ciel

**Advertencias: **intento de Lemon (¿?)

_**Narra Sebastián  
**_  
Ya han pasado más de 3 años desde que no te veo y no sabes cómo te extraño Ciel, porque te tuvieron que alejar de mí pero todo es culpa de Angelina Durless.

Flash Black

sebas-Sebastián…..haaaa….sebas…..tian…-gemía Ciel bajo el cuerpo de Sebastián, el peli-negro penetraba al más joven feroz mente, le encantaba Ciel, su manera de gemir, como le decía "imbécil" a la hora de hacer el amor, amaba a ese niño, lo amaba pero todo lo que comienza tiene que acabar, una última estocada más y Ciel se vino entre sus vientres y Sebastián adentro de Ciel, Sebastián se acostó a lado de su niño y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para que durmiera y eso hizo Ciel, Sebastián cuando vio que Ciel estaba profundamente dormido le beso la frente y cayó en brazos de Morfeo pero algo o alguien interrumpió el sueño de estos amantes, Sebastián se paró de la cama, Ciel se puso su camisón de seda y sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Sebastián se ponía su bata y salía de la habitación para después abrir la puerta pero se sorprendió de ver a la tía de Ciel y policías detrás de ella, no pudo ni hablar porque los policías lo empezaron a agarrar.

Sebastián-dijo Ciel saliendo de la habitación y viendo a su querido Sebastián siendo arrastrado por los policías-SEBASTIAN-grito Ciel llamando la atención de todos.

Miren, se los dije es te tipo a estado abusando de mi sobrino-dijo con falsas lagrimas madame red acercándose a Ciel y abrazarlo-tranquilo Ciel este tipo no te hará nada-dijo madame red besando la cabeza de Ciel con una sonrisa burlona que enseguida capto Sebastián, Ciel seguía en shock no podía creer que su querido Sebastián lo estén arrestando y su tía le esté diciendo eso, no él tenía que decir la verdad.

¡ES MENTIRA!-grito Ciel a todo pulmón-él no me hizo nada están malinterpretando nuestra relación él es…-pero madame lo callo tapándole la boca con su mano.

Es mentira lo que está diciendo mi sobrino, solo lo dice porque tiene miedo de ese tipo, policías llévenselo-dijo madame red con una sonrisa, los policías obedecieron y sacaron a Sebastián del departamento, Ciel no podía dejar eso ahí así que mordió la mano de su tía tan fuerte como pudo para que lo soltara y salir corriendo.

Sebastián-gritaba Ciel con desesperación- ¡SEBASTIAN!-grito más fuerte y el peli-negro y voltio forcejeaba todo lo que podía para ir y ver a su niño pero los policías eran más fuertes que él.

¡CIEL, NO LO OLVIDES TE AMO, TE AMO CIEL!-grito Sebastián hasta que ya no se pudo escuchar nada, Ciel se dejó caer y empezó a llorar.

_**Fin Flash Black**_

Ciel no sabes lo mal que la pase en la cárcel sin tus caricias, sin tus besos, tus dulces palabras que me dedicabas cuando hacíamos el amor pero ahora todo se fue, todo como quiero volver donde tú y yo vivíamos felices sin todo esta agonía sin todo esto donde solo importabas tu y yo pero eso no pudo ser.

_**Flash Black**_

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sebastián viendo a la pelirrojo sentada delante de él, el sabía que madame red fue quien le dijo todas esas mentiras a los policías para que lo encerraran en la cárcel y no poder ver a su niño.

Viene a saludarte Sebastián-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y Sebastián solo chasqueo la lengua-está bien no vine a eso, vine para proponerte un trato que dices-dijo agarrando la mano de Sebastián, el peli-negro enseguida movió su mano para que la pelirrojo no lo agarrara.

¿Cuál trato?-dijo con curiosidad mirando a la mujer de rojo.

Te saco de aquí con tal de que tú seas solo mío y dejemos de lado a Ciel-dijo acercándose a Sebastián pero el chico solo se paró y se fue eso significaba que no y madame tenía un plan b si no aceptaba se atentaba a las consecuencias-mejor, Ciel está en un mejor lugar-eso hizo detener y girarse a ver a la mujer que estaba con una sonrisa burlona pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaba, Sebastián la tenía agarrada del cuello ahorcándola pero los guardias lo detuvieron en su crimen.

¡MALDITA PERRA, SI LE HICISTE ALGO JURO QUE TE MATO!-grito Sebastián con los guardias agarrándolo de los brazos, pensar en que esa mujer mato a Ciel, lo hacía hervir de furia, los guardias lo llevaron a su celda y empezó a tirar lo que se le ponía en su camino, estaba furioso por las palabras de madame red pero luego se puso a pensar de que Ciel, SU Ciel estaba muerto pero no Ciel no podía estar muerto estaba seguro lo sentía.

_**Fin Flash Black  
**_  
Ciel ahora estoy aquí frente a tu tumba, no sé cómo pudo pasar esto pero solo te tengo que decir algo, te amo Ciel y siempre te amare.

_**Fin de la narración de Sebastián**_

Sebastián llego a su departamento donde vivía con Ciel antes de que todo eso pasara, el peli-negro ya no era como antes, ahora era más pálido y tenía ojeras, era más delgado y eso no le favorecía pero que más daba su única razón de vivir estaba muerta así que su aspecto no importaba, se fue a su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, saco un cuchillo de su buró, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo había decidido, se mataría para estar con Ciel, extrañaba a Ciel y no podía vivir sin él, cómo podía vivir si su mundo era solo Ciel así que mientras venía a su departamento lo pensó y lo pensó y al fin se decidió, tal vez para algunos sea una idiotez matarse por amor pero para el no, su vida era Ciel pero sin Ciel ya no tenía vida, agarro bien el cuchillo y estaba a punto de cortarse las venas pero oyó abrirse la puerta de su habitación y miro quien era y se sorprendió de ver a su ángel, a su niño, a Ciel parado con ojos de sorpresa, soltó el cuchillo y fue hacia el niño y tomarlo del brazo y abrazarlo, sin querer empezó a llorar sobre la cabeza de Ciel, el peli-azul estaba sorprendido cuando se enteró de que a Sebastián lo soltaron se salió del internado del que su tía lo había llevado y fue directo al departamento donde ellos vivían y se sorprendió más cuando Sebastián tenía un cuchillo en la mano pero se calmó con el abrazo que el peli-negro le daba.

Ciel mi amor-dijo Sebastián después de separarse de Ciel y besarlo en los labios, como había extrañado esos dulces labios, el beso se fue tornando más apasionado, Sebastián cargo a Ciel sin dejar de basarse y lo acomodo en la cama con cuidado como si temiera que se rompiera, cuando se separaron Sebastián empezó a bajar por el cuello y chuparlo y succionarlo hasta que dejo una marca roja fue bajando y le quito la camisa para después seguir con su camino de besos, chico gemía sin pudor alguno se sentía también cuando Sebastián le hacia ese tipo de cosas, Sebastián fue bajando hasta el pantalón de Ciel y se lo quito con todo y bóxer y miro el miembro de Ciel, había crecido un poco durante el tiempo que estuvieron lejos pero eso no le importo, lo agarro y lo lamio con devoción, lamio la punta y después se lo metió todo a la boca haciendo gemir a Ciel fuertemente, Sebastián siguió bajando y subiendo hasta que Ciel se vino en su boca, Sebastián se tragó todo, como le encantaba ese sabor-parece que estas más sensible Ciel-dijo con una voz ronca haciendo que Ciel gimiera le encantaba la voz de Sebastián cuando estaba excitado.

No soy el único-dijo Ciel acercándose al bulto que tenía Sebastián en sus pantalones y después quitárselos y con todo y bóxer, el ojo-azul agarro el palpitante miembro y lamio la punta haciendo que Sebastián emitiera un sonoro gemido, Ciel lamio todo el tronco y después se lo metió a la boca sacando un fuerte gemido por parte del peli-negro, el chico siguió metiendo y sacando el miembro de su amante hasta que Sebastián se vino en el rostro de Ciel, el chico se acercó a Sebastián y lo beso apasionadamente, Sebastián recostó a Ciel y lo dejo de besar para después lamer dos dedos, lo cual éxito más a Ciel y metió uno en la pequeña entrada de Ciel lo que hizo que el más joven sacara un gritillo de dolor.

El dolor pasara-dijo Sebastián para volver a besar a Ciel y distraerlo del dolor y metió su segundo dedo haciendo círculos y tijeras para que lubricara la entrada cuando noto que ya era hora, se acomodó entra las piernas de Ciel y metió su miembro en una sola estocada, sintiendo un inmenso placer pero cuando vio que Ciel sacaba pequeñas lagrimas se detuvo y le empezó a decir palabras de amor hasta que Ciel estuvo listo se empezó a mover con más rapidez y fuerza sintiendo como su miembro era estrujado por la cavidad anal del más joven, agarro al chico de la cadera y lo sentó sobre el cayendo en su miembro eso hizo que gimieran los dos de placer, Ciel empezó a saltar sobre Sebastián para sentirlo más cerca y así aumentar el placer de los dos.

sebas-Sebastián…..me…haaa…..vengo…haaa-trato de decir Ciel pero no pudo ya que los gemidos no lo dejaban.

Vengámonos juntos Ciel-dijo Sebastián en el oído de Ciel lamiéndolo agarrando el miembro de Ciel y masturbándolo hasta que sintió que algo estrujaba más su miembro.

CIEL SEBASTIAN-gritaron el nombre de su pareja, Ciel se vino en la mano de Sebastián y Sebastián adentro de Ciel, Sebastián salió de Ciel y lo acostó a su lado.

Sebastián júrame que nadie nos separara nunca-dijo Ciel mirando a Sebastián con tono triste, el peli-negro sonrió de lado y dijo.

Nunca nos volverán a separar Ciel mío-dijo besando a Ciel en los labios y eso era una promesa que cumplirá Sebastián Michaelis porque ya había sufrido mucho sin su Ciel y ahora nadie le quitara a Ciel no importa quien sea, nadie se lo quitaría.

_**Bueno como quedo (¿?) :3 este es un one-shot asique espero que les haya gustado **_

_**Bye Bye Miau! (Frase épica de Grell en el ova de Kuroshitsuji :3 )**_


End file.
